Hello, How Are You?
by Gnoff
Summary: When Mikey rescues a young mutant kitten from a couple of high school punks, the child quickly becomes a new member of the family. Read to see how they adjust to the change. OC introductory fic. Warnings: OC, tcest if you squint, adorable kitten-ness, mild language. Rating may change.
1. It's very nice to meet you

So, I got the idea for this adorable little fucker a few months ago at about 3 a.m. and it would not let me sleep until I had a working image for him and the beginnings of a fanfic for him. His name was originally William, after William Shakespeare, but a changed it to fit the theme of 'Italian renaissance artists'.

Disclaimer: No. Disclaimers are bullshit and you know it. If I did own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I?

xXx

It started out like any other day, Leo training with Master Splinter, Raph off fighting thugs with Casey, Don in the lab, and Mikey was bored. He'd already watched the latest Star Trek movies twice, played all his video games, and was currently bugging Don.

"But I'm bored!" Mikey wailed.

"So find something to do."

"I tried that. Don't you have anything I could help you with?"

Don paused for a moment, deciding whether to just ignore his brother or give him something to do. Sighing, he said,

"If you're really that bored, then why don't you check out that old tunnel we found. Something has been upsetting the camera I set up down there. Maybe you can find out what it is?"

Reluctantly, Mikey nodded, before turning and bounding out the door and down towards the tunnel. When he got there, he nearly jumped when a loud, human-like yowl sounded from the room ahead. Running at the noise, he saw two high school punks dangling what looked to be a large cat over the side of an abandoned subway rail. When he came into the room, he realised that the floor beneath the animal was gone, opening into the rushing sewer water below.

"Look at the freak! He can't even defend himself!" the two teenagers laughed at the tortured animal. Mikey couldn't believe what was happening, as the cat started bawling. This just brought forth more taunts.

"Look! What kinda cat can cry? He ain't even a proper person, can't even talk!"

Without thinking, Mikey threw a hard punch at one of them, sending him sprawling to the floor. The other one let out a surprised,"What the HELL?!" and ran off with his friend. Leaping back to the thing they were teasing, Mikey grabbed him just before he fell into the raging water below. Without looking at the black-furred creature in his arms, he raced back to the cavern.

xXx

"Leo, Donnie, Raph! Help!"

At their brother's frantic cry, the three ran towards the door.

"Mikey, what happened?"

Breathlessly, he tried to explain to his brothers about the punks, and the almost -drowning of the unconscious creature in his arms. However, all that was audible was a strangled,"Here." as Mikey gave the form to his brothers. Laying him on the couch, Don began to examine him.

"From what I can gather, he's a mutant. Common house cat, nonpedigree. He's been without a home for a very long time, maybe even his whole life. What's more, he's injured."

Before his brothers could ask how he knew the creature was a mutant, Don gathered some glowing green ooze from the cat's tangled fur.

"Donnie, find out as much as you can and treat that injury while you're at it. Raph and I will try to get something out of Mikey."

xXx

Some time later, Mikey was explaining full speed to his brothers what had happened.

"...And then I just kinda punched him. I mean, I was just, like, so mad! Anyway, I caught the kid just before he fell. And that's pretty much it."

"Wait, Mikey, how do you know he's a kid?"

Just then, the door of Donatello's lab slid open.

"Actually Leo, he's right. The boy isn't more than seven years old. The injury wasn't too bad, just a minor fracture. But what's really interesting is his vocal chords. He has all the necessary parts for human speech, but only the ones used by cats have gotten any use. I think he was just recently mutated."

Leo, Raph, and Mikey looked at the child on their sofa. As though he had heard them, he started to stir.

"He cannot live in the outside world. It would be best for him to live here, with us."

The brothers jumped at the sound of their adoptive father's voice.

"Master Splinter!" Leo choked out nervously,"I didn't hear you."

"I should hope not, my son"

"So, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that I would not be adverse to allowing him to be a member of our family,

if he so wishes. Besides, it might be good for us all to have a 'youngster' around the house."

Relief quickly came over the turtles, their joy and excitement at having a new family member evident in the indulgent grins on their faces.

"Well, I think the first order of business is to give him a name. What do you guys think?"

"Well, Leo, I think we should name him Albert. Or maybe Gregor! As in Mendel? The father of modern genetics? Anyone?"

"You're such a nerd sometimes, Don. I think he should have something tough, you know. Something to command respect in whoever hears it. Like Victor!"

"Man, you guys are lame. I think we should name him after someone cool. How 'bout Spock? What do you think, Leo?"

"I think that since he's the one who's bringing the boy into the family, Master Splinter should decide his name. After all, he gave the four of us OUR names."

Turning towards the old rat, they all looked at him expectantly.

"As you know, I named the four of you after the great Renaissance artists Leonardo Da Vinci, Michelangelo Buonarroti, Donatello di Niccolò di Betto Bardi, and Raphael Sanzio. Today I wish to honor that tradition by giving him a name of another great renaissance artist. We shall call him Canaletto."

The four of them hummed, nodded, or vocalised their assent. Then, as though disquieted by the silence that had settled amongst them, Mikey screwed up his face as if thinking very hard about something. Suddenly, his face lit up in realisation.

"Khan!"

"What?" His brothers asked in unison.

"His nickname! You know, Mikey, Leo, Donnie, Raph..."

"It's better than nothing, I guess." Donatello said finally. Behind him, the rustle of blankets could be heard from the couch, followed by a soft mewl. The four turned to face a terrified looking kitten.

"It's okay, nobody's going to hurt you little guy." Donatello said reassuringly. Canaletto seemed to relax at that.

"Oh, so you understand English!" Mikey exclaimed brightly.

"From now on, we're gonna call you Canaletto, 'Kay kid?"

"C-Ca-na-le-to?" The boy said, fumbling over the new words. He clearly was unaccustomed to human speech.

"That is correct, young one. From now on, we welcome you as a member of our family."  
Khan beamed. Then, his smile vanished and he dove behind the couch. Not a second later, Casey came barging in.

"Yo', guys, what's goin' on?"

Mikey put a finger to his lips to quiet him, as Donnie tried to coax a terrified looking Canaletto out from underneath the sofa. Raph burst out laughing, earning a smack on the back of his head from Leo and I confused look from Casey for his trouble.

"You really got a way with kids, don'tcha Case?" Raph sniggered.

"Whatcha talkin' about, Raph? An' who's da fuzz ball?"

Said fuzz ball was now peering curiously at the Vigilante, purring softly from behind Don's legs.

"Meet the newest addition to the family! Casey, Canaletto. Canaletto, Casey."

"Cay-see." he said. Then he pointed to each turtle, saying,"Raf-i-el. Lee-oh-nar-do. Don-a-te-lo. Mi-ka-lan-ge-lo."

The five stared at him, amazed. Splinter looked pleased, though not at all surprised.

"Wow! He may not speak English yet, but he sure learns fast!" Don praised. The turtles began chattering excitedly amongst each other. While they were distracted, Canaletto walked slowly towards Master Splinter, obviously wary of the new method of walking upright.

"Yes, my son?"

The small boy reached up and clung to the large rat's waist. Splinter could feel the boy shaking against him. Smiling warmly, kindly, he picked up the frighted child and hit all four of his elder sons on the heads. They quickly turned to their father, and Leo opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Splinter's hand in the air.

"If you are trying to get him to accept you, then this is not the way to go about it. I suggest you each take turns getting to know your new sibling better. As Michelangelo was the one to bring him to us, he may go first. You are all welcome to observe his behavior."


	2. I hope that I can stay

Sorry it's so short, but I think it's perfect where I ended it.

xXx

Michelangelo was curled up on the couch, showing the newcomer how to play a low level combat game. Surprisingly, Canaletto picked up the controller after only a few minutes of watching Mikey play. When he had the game set up for a two person match, he turned to Khan.  
"Now, I know you're little, and have never played a video game before, so I'll go easy on -"  
"Hey, Mikey! Instead of monologuing, maybe you could try and defend yourself!" Raph snickered from the other room. He turned to see that, yes, in fact, Khan was rightly pummeling him. Kicking himself into gear, Mikey lasted a good ten minutes before Khan finished him off. Setting his controller down in irritation, Mikey huffed.  
"This is boring!"  
Khan followed suit, setting his controller down and pouting, his relatively large ears folding back against his head.  
"Boring!" He imitated gleefully. Mikey couldn't help the raucous laughter that burst from him.  
"Well, maybe you'll enjoy comic books. Justice Force or Silver Sentry?" He said holding up the two comics in his hands. Canaletto looked wary of the humans on the covers, and started sifting through Mikey's stacks until he found a Silver Sentry and Turtle Titan comic.  
"That one huh? Good to know I have a fan. Well, come on! Sit!"

xXx

Three hours later, Raphael found Michelangelo clocked out on a pile of comic books. To his right, Canaletto was hungrily reading one of Donatello's old Random House Unabridged Dictionaries.

Michelangelo was curled up on the couch, showing the newcomer how to play a low level combat game. Surprisingly, Canaletto picked up the controller after only a few minutes of watching Mikey play. When he had the game set up for a two person match, he turned to Khan.  
"Now, I know you're little, and have never played a video game before, so I'll go easy on -"  
"Hey, Mikey! Instead of monologuing, maybe you could try and defend yourself!" Raph snickered from the other room. He turned to see that, yes, in fact, Khan was rightly pummeling him. Kicking himself into gear, Mikey lasted a good ten minutes before Khan finished him off. Setting his controller down in irritation, Mikey huffed.  
"This is boring!"  
Khan followed suit, setting his controller down and pouting, his relatively large ears folding back against his head.  
"Boring!" He imitated gleefully. Mikey couldn't help the raucous laughter that burst from him.  
"Well, maybe you'll enjoy comic books. Justice Force or Silver Sentry?" He said holding up the two comics in his hands. Canaletto looked wary of the humans on the covers, and started sifting through Mikey's stacks until he found a Silver Sentry and Turtle Titan comic.  
"That one huh? Good to know I have a fan. Well, come on! Sit!"

xXx

Three hours later, Raphael found Michelangelo clocked out on a pile of comic books. To his right, Canaletto was hungrily reading one of Donatello's old Random House Unabridged Dictionaries.

"Yo, Mikey, wake up! If you're not careful, that kid'll read more comics than you!" He said, kicking his brother. Mikey bolted up right, grunting in response. He walked over and sat down next to Khan.

"Whoa! Raph, go get Donnie! This kid's almost done!"

It was true. The kid might not know much, but he sure caught on fast. The turtles stared, astounded, as Canaletto closed the book and dragged it back to the box.

"Mikey?" Khan started. Michelangelo nodded. "Thank you."

"For what, little guy?"

"Family. Home."

It was clear that the words were still foreign to him, but he sure as shell knew what they meant.

xXx

Don't know if I'll continue this. If enough people ask me to, I probably will. Who knows, I might even throw in my other OC's.


	3. Here is home

I'm so glad that so many people like this! Becca asked if this story was going to be tcest. My answer is, I honestly don't know. I don't think I'll make it tcest, though late night posting usually leads to Leo/Donnie or Raph/Mikey fluff. If you are against tcest, then I will abstain.

Now, without further ado, the chapter I wanted to write last Christmas, but never got to. I don't really feel like writing a plot to to this thing, so if anyone wants to see certain family moments, situations, or memories, I'm happy to take requests. If you do want a plot, let me know, and I'll post that to the original version of this story, Hey There, Bright Eyes, in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles section.

xXx

Mikey was putting up Christmas decorations, plotting his presents for the family. It was Khan's first Christmas, and he wanted it to be special. Besides, Mikey was positive Canaletto would love his gift.

"Hey, Mikey. Have you seen April? She and Casey were supposed to be here an hour ago."

"Relax, Leo. I'm sure she's just-"

"We're here!"

April and Casey walked in through the elevator door, carrying heaps of presents and treats. Or rather, April was carrying one small package and Casey was carrying everything else.

"Who's that for, April?" Donnie asked, pointing at the parcel in her hands. April was looking around the base with a hopeful look.

"I heard that there was a new face around here, and I wanted to surprise him."

"Leo, Donnie, Mikey, Raph? Who are they?" Canaletto asked, rubbing sleep from is eyes.

April looked like she would implode. Waving at the kitten, she crouched down to his eye level.

"Hi there, little guy! I'm April. I'm a friend of your brothers'. I have something for you." She said, holding out the package. Khan took it gratefully, ripping open the colourful wrapping. Inside was a chunky apple-green scarf. Canaletto held it up, showing it to his brothers.

"Look, look, it's got my name on it!"

The turtles looked and saw that 'Canaletto' was weaved into the scarf length-wise.

"April, did you make that?" Leo asked, amazed.

"Yes, though Casey helped. But don't tell him that."

She motioned to where Casey, Raph, and Mikey were set about putting presents under the tree. The three onlookers laughed at the childish grins on their faces. Canaletto was too busy exploring his knew scarf to notice. He wrapped it around his neck, and tried to pull his hand away, but couldn't. He pulled as hard as he could, and fell flat on his face when he pulled too hard. Donatello ran over and picked the boy up, sitting him in a chair to asses the problem. He chuckled and waved Leo and April over.

"Don't worry, little guy. Your claw is just stuck. April, can you get me a scissors."

Donnie detangled the sniffling child's claw from the wool, and set to work trimming his claws.

"Honestly, you'd think that Mikey would have learned from taking care of Klunk. You need to trim a cats claws regularly to keep these things from happening."

Mikey, who had come over to check on his younger sibling, shrugged and smiled sheepishly. Master Splinter's call alerted them of the arrival of the last guests of the evening.

xXx

Soon, Angel, Silver Sentry, Usagi, Gennosuke, The Proffessor, Casey, Don, Raph, Leo, and Splinter were all seated at the table. Mikey and April were coaxing Khan into the seat between Angel and Usagi. When they finally got him in, they told the two to make sure he knew what was happening.

"It's cool that I'm not the youngest person in the room anymore." Angel said. "Now, just sit here and we can eat, and if you have questions about anything, just ask."

"Who is the furry person?" He said, pointing to Usagi. The rabbit smiled.

"You are quite 'furry' too, young one. I am Miyamoto Usagi. I have never met a cat like you outside my own world before. It is pleasant to meet one that isn't battle-crazed."

This seemed to satisfy his curiosity. Khan mewled happily and dug in to his food.

xXx

When all the guests had left, and the table was cleared, the turtles and their brother were huddled around the TV wall watching "The Year Without A Santa Claus". Khan still marveled at how such tiny little boxes could hold all those little people.

The end credits rolled on screen and Splinter clicked off the TV.

"Time for bed. It's Christmas, after all."

"Can we please open one present?" Mikey pleaded.

"Very well. But just one."

Mikey climbed over and picked up a long, green wrapped package with a red ribbon.

"Here, Canaletto. This is from all of us. Merry Christmas."

The turtles grinned at each other as Khan tore through the wrapping. When he got to the present inside, his face lit up with sheer, unadulterated joy.

"We hope you like it."

Inside the wrapping paper was a long, thin box. Lying inside was a green mask of his very own.

xXx

I hope you all like it. As to what OC's may be featured, I already have several. Madame Alexis, a black widow mutant; Gregory, a mutant Garter snake; James, a mutant blue jay; Cecil, a mutant red fox; and Lucas, an Albino human.


End file.
